Heretofore, various types of mountings have been provided for mounting gutters beneath a shingled roof. For example, a plurality of horizontally spaced hangers have been secured to a fascia board beneath the shingled roof to support the gutter. U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,750 dated Aug. 20, 1991 utilizes a plurality of hangers to support a gutter with the hangers having opposed slots to removably receive a leaf screen. Hangers for supported gutters are normally cantilevered outwardly from the fascia board and are usually secured to the fascia board by gutter spikes, nails or screws. The nails, screws or gutter spikes oftentimes tend to pull away from the fascia board after extended use, particularly during heavy rain downpours or when downspouts are blocked. Also, at times the fascia board tends to pull away from a rafter or header board to which it is attached under such conditions resulting from the cantilevered weight of the gutters extending outwardly from the fascia board.
Leaf means or guards are desired to minimize clogging of gutters and downspouts from the accumulation of leaves and other natural debris from trees and the like. The purpose of the leaf guards or screens is to prevent the passage of water into the gutters while straining from the water any leaves, sticks and other objects which might clog the gutters and downspouts to block the passage of water. Leaf screens have been formed of wire screen, woven wire, expanded metal, molded plastic and other materials, for example. It is desirable to mount a wire screen on the gutter so that the screen may be easily removed, if desired, for access to the inside of the gutter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,969 dated Oct. 30, 1990 shows a gutter guard or screen which has an upper edge fitting beneath the shingle and a lower edge removably secured to the gutter by clips. U.S. Pat. No. 2,284,440 dated May 26, 1942 shows a somewhat similar arrangement in which a leaf screen is secured by removable ties or clips.